Time Travel Flower
by mariahmaru
Summary: Fluttershy wanted to see an extinct flower, so she makes a deal with Dr. Whooves to take her the past so she can see them. Once there she meets a young Discord and befriends him. Fluttershy altered the past and she changed the future into a dark one. [Fluttercord]
1. Chapter 1

Time Travel Flower

_Chapter 1: How it started_

Ponyville was in shambles. The dirt roads were turned into soap, the sun and moon rose and set in a minute, cotton candy clouds rained chocolate milk flooding houses. And who was the cause of all of this? It was a mismatched creature. A monster. A spirit of pure chaos. Discord.

Fluttershy watched in horror inside a large birdcage, watching her world turn upside down. All of her friends had turned grey and negative, the princesses were now helpless slaves, the draconequus that she loved went insane, and all of this happened because of a flower…

**(F)(L)(O)(W)(E)(R)(S)**

It all started in Ponyville, three weeks after the purple unicorn Twighlight Sparkle came into town. It was a beautiful day in Ponyville and Fluttershy visit her new friend Twighlight's library to borrow a book about flowers.

"You came to the right place Fluttershy, I have lots of books for you to choose from." Twighlight said proudly.

Fluttershy smiled softly and said, "Well… I-uh… I'm looking for a book about flowers."

"Flowers-Got it! SPIKE!" Twighlight said.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother." The yellow pegasus said when Spike ran down the stairs.

"Yes Twighlight?" Spike asked before he noticed Fluttershy. "Hey Fluttershy!" He waved.

"Spike, can you gather up all of our books about plants?" Twighlight asked.

"Will do!" Spike said making a salute before he grabbed a ladder.

"No-no-no! One book will do just fine… please." Fluttershy said.

"Nonsense, this is no problem at all." The purple unicorn stated as Spike gathered the books.

"W-Well okay. If you insist." Fluttershy said before Spike came with the books.

"Here you go Twighlight." Spike said before Twighlight used her magic to levitate the books.

"Thank you Spike." Twighlight said as the books floated around her in a circle. "What is the flower you wanted me to look for Fluttershy?"

"Vapor Flowers please." Fluttershy answered.

"Got it." Twighlight said with a nod, as she used her magic to skim through the books. "V-V-V-V-Found it! Vapor flowers." Twighlight then read the text aloud, "Vapor flowers are flowers that were found only in very misty areas. Their petals are so delicate that it dissolves when touched. Their petals were a very light lavender color. These flowers were pronounced extinct over a thousand years ago."

"Is there a picture?" The shy pony asked.

"No, sorry. This book is very old and the vapor flowers aren't listed in the other books." The unicorn said.

"It's okay, d-do you mind if I borrow that book?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Of course! Just give it back when you're done." Twighlight said shutting the book with her magic and handed her friend the book.

"Thank you Twighlight." Fluttershy said as she put the book into her satchel. "I'll give it back as soon as I'm done." She then walked out the door before giving a wave goodbye.

**(F)(L)(O)(W)(E)(R)(S)**

Fluttershy looked for a quiet place to read at. She looked around before deciding that reading on a grassy hill away from her little town will be more peaceful.

When she walked up the hill, she couldn't stop thinking about the vapor flowers. It was too bad that they were extinct; she would've loved to smell how good they smell. She also wondered how they truly looked like, how big were they, what was their shape, how did they feel like? However her thoughts were interrupted when she heard somepony.

"Miss. Doo, honestly why do you insist of always accompanying me?"

"Because I like you!"

"W-Well I like you too, but that is why I cannot let you time travel with me!"

"Time travel?" Fluttershy thought. She quickly flew up the hill to see her grey pegasus friend Ditzy Doo talking to a brown earth pony. "If I remember correctly, that's Time Turner." She said softly before she spotted a blue phone booth. "What is that doing here!?"

"But Doctor." Ditzy whined.

"Doctor!?" Fluttershy thought confused as she continued to spy on the two ponies.

"No Miss. Doo and that is final! It's bad enough that I took you to different times on multiple occasions!" Turner said stomping his hoof.

Ditzy sniffed as tears teased her eyes, "Bad?"

"No. No! I didn't mean it like that Miss. Doo!" Time Turner said putting a hoof on her shoulder.

Ditzy rubbed her eyes, "Then how did you mean it?"

"I meant that I'm afraid to lose you. Every time we go to different times, different worlds, different dimensions, there is always a chance that I might lose you and I cannot take that chance." Turner explained.

"Oh Doctor, you really do like me!" Ditzy said before embracing him into a hug, making him blush.

Fluttershy smiled, she thought it was cute that Ditzy had a very special somepony. Since Fluttershy was concentrating on the two ponies, she had little concentration on her flight pattern, so when a strong gust of wind hit her, she was out of control. She shrieked earning Ditzy and Tuner's attention.

"Fluttershy, fly with the wind!" Ditzy shouted flying up towards Fluttershy.

Fluttershy opened her wings only to strain them. "Ow!" She said as her gentle wings started to hurt. A normal pegasus can fly through strong winds without a problem, but Fluttershy was a weak flyer.

"I got you!" Ditzy said grabbing a hold of Fluttershy and helped her land on the ground.

"Are you quite alright?" Time Turner asked running towards them.

"I think so." Fluttershy said and opened her wings only to feel pain. "O-Ow."

Ditzy Doo gasped and looked at Turner, "Doctor, can you do something?"

The brown earth pony sighed and shook his head, "I keep on telling you Miss. Doo that I'm not that kind of doctor."

"We have to do something!" The grey pegasus said concerned.

"I-I'm alright, it is my fault after all… I shouldn't been snooping, that was rude of me." Fluttershy said softly.

"Snooping?" Turner asked.

"Y-Yes." The yellow pegasus said shamefully, hiding her face in her pink mane. "I-I heard you two earlier about time traveling…"

"You heard all that!?" Turner asked.

"Um… yes." Fluttershy answered. In response Time Turner rubbed his hooves against his temples because of frustration.

"Yay! Fluttershy is in, in our secret!" Ditzy Doo said happily.

"Are you out of your mind Miss. Doo!?" Time Turner asked throwing his front legs into the air. "This isn't a time for celebration, this is quite serious!"

"Um… well if this is a problem, I could just leave… I promise not to tell anypony." Fluttershy said softly.

"Thank you, but I don't think it would be that simple. Maybe if we could make an agreement of some kind?" Turner asked.

"No, I don't think so." Fluttershy said before she noticed that Ditzy Doo had a book in her mouth.

"Ith thith rourth?" She asked.

"Oh thank you Ditzy." Fluttershy said grabbing the book. "It must've fell out when I-" Then she had an idea. "I… I think we can make a deal Turner."

Time Turner raised an eyebrow, "What is your demands?"

"I want you to take me to the past to-" She said before she got cut off.

"Absolutely not! Out of the question!" Turner stated.

Fluttershy frowned at his outburst, she was tempted to give up, but she remembered her best friend Rainbow Dash always telling her, 'To grow some backbone.' She took a deep breathe and relaxed. "If you cannot meet my demands, then I will tell everypony that you're from the future." She said calmly.

Turner's eyes widened. "No! Don't do that!" He shouted raising a hoof.

Fluttershy sat down and raised her chin in the air, "Then take me to the past so I can see the vapor flowers. If you do that favor for me, I'll promise to never ever mention what I learned about you and Ditzy."

Time Turner groaned and Ditzy Doo nudged him. "Oh come on Doctor, Fluttershy can be trusted." Ditzy said smiling.

"So… is that a deal?" Fluttershy asked.

Turner looked at Fluttershy. He was silent for a moment before he sighed and gave a nod, "Deal."

**(F)(L)(O)(W)(E)(R)(S)**

A hour later, Time Turner explained what Fluttershy needed to know. First off, he told her that his real name is 'Doctor Whooves', second he explained she cannot try to alter the past to change the future, thirdly he told her he could not accompany her to that time because he had to be somewhere or rather somewhen else, lastly he told her to be careful.

Dr. Whooves opened the door of his blue phone booth that is secretly a time traveling machine. Ditzy Doo was the first one to rush inside the machine. Dr. Whooves sighed annoyed and walked towards the phone booth. "Miss. Doo, step out please." He said calmly.

"Aw come on Doctor, you're taking Fluttershy, why not take me?" Ditzy asked with a small smile on her face.

"Because I had a deal with her. I'm going to leave her in the past for one day. I'm going to a different time for work." Doctor answered sternly.

"Why not take me with you? You still haven't answered that." Ditzy said.

"Miss. Doo, just stop. I'm not taking you. I don't want you with me. Just leave me be." He said. Fluttershy watched in shock and sadness as Ditzy started to cry. There was no question; Doctor didn't think when he spoke. "D-Ditzy… I didn't mean-" He said before she ran off. Dr. Whooves sighed and looked at Fluttershy, "Sorry for that… I just don't want her to get hurt again…"

"I understand. She's your special somepony isn't she?" Fluttershy asked softly.

Whooves blushed and nodded his head. "Yes-Yes she is… Well let's get a move on." He said walking into the booth. The yellow pegasus nodded and followed him. The door of the machine shut and he flipped the lever, making the machine activate. Then the door opened. "We're here."

"R-Really? That was fast…" Fluttershy said walking out the booth and looked around amazed. They were at a different time, because she noticed that some of the trees were not there. She looked and saw that Ponyville wasn't buildings, but little wooden houses, it was a village. She gasped, "I'm really in the past!"

"Of course it was what we agreed on doing, now do you remember what I said earlier?" Whooves asked. Fluttershy turned to him and nodded. "Good, now I must leave. Business to attend to." He said before the door closed and the phone booth disappeared.

Fluttershy was now alone. She grabbed Twighlight's book out of her satchel and turned to the page with the vapor flowers. "Vapor flowers are flowers that were found only in very misty areas." She said and looked around and spotted the foggy Everfree forest. "… Misty isn't the same as foggy right?" She said nervously before she put the book away and started to walk towards the forest.

**(F)(L)(O)(W)(E)(R)(S)**

Little did Fluttershy know that her simple quest to see a field of flowers is the reason for the future tragedy to become.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Meeting a hero_

Fluttershy walked with caution inside the Everfree forest. She would feel safer if Zecora's cabin was nearby, but Zecora wasn't born yet. The yellow pony gulped regretting her decision to go to the past alone, she should've tried to persuade Dr. Whooves to let Ditzy accompany her.

"M-Maybe I should just head back and patiently wait for Doctor to come back…" Fluttershy mumbled before three earth ponies two stallions and a mare came walking towards her.

One of the stallions was dark brown, he had a black mane, his eyes were green, and his cutie mark was a pitchfork shoveling hay. The second stallion was grey, he had a black mane, his eyes were brown, and his cutie mark was three gold coins. Lastly the mare, she was light grey, her mane was white and braided, her eyes were green, and her cutie mark was a book and quill.

She sighed in relief and smiled, "Oh thank goodness, can you three help me?"

The three ponies sneered and the grey stallion spat towards her feet. Fluttershy backed up two steps scared.

"I-I'm sorry if I've done something wrong." Fluttershy said softly.

"Ha! 'If' you did somethin' wrong!? What a joke!" The mare said.

"Everypony knows that pegasuses aren't aloud in earth pony land." The dark brown stallion said.

"Yeah, get out of our land, pegasus!" The grey stallion stated stomping his hoof.

"Oh no! I must be at the time when earth ponies, pegasuses, and unicorns were at war with each other!" Fluttershy though scared. She wanted to fly away but her wings were injured, there was only one thing she could do.

She ran.

"Get her!" The female pony commanded as they started to chase after her.

Fluttershy ran as fast as she could through the Everfree forest scolding herself as she ran. "I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have gone alone! Fluttershy you should've thought this through!" She thought before stopping at an edge of a cliff. She squinted her eyes to see through the fog to barely see another cliff across from her. She gasped and looked around, there was no where else to go and the earth ponies were right behind her. The yellow pegasus took a deep breath and took a leap. She stretched out he wings so she could somewhat glide, but it didn't really work, only her front half of her body made it.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy cried as she struggled to get up, but the cliff started to cruble.

"Stupid pegasus!" The mare shouted from the other cliff. Then the three earth ponies started picking up rocks and started to throw them at poor Fluttershy.

"Stop-Please!" Fluttershy begged as tears poured down her face. She flapped her wings, trying to get up but the pain. "Somepony help me!" She shouted at the top of her lungs before the grey stallion threw a rock at her right wing, making it snap. She cried in pain and slipped off the cliff. "No!" Fluttershy shouted as she fell.

"Good riddance pegasus!" The earth ponies shouted.

"Is this the end?" Fluttershy thought as she started to black out. Before she completely blacked out, she saw a long slender figure flying after her. "An an-angel?" She whispered before seeing only darkness.

**(H)(E)(R)(O)**

The yellow pegasus' eyes fluttered open. It was night time. She looked around to find herself next to a campfire.

"Where am I?" Fluttershy asked softly and tried to get up, but she collapsed back onto the ground.

"Be careful, you had a rough time, you need more rest." A male voice said.

Fluttershy looked around and spotted a cave behind her.

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked slightly scared and confused.

"… My name is Discord…" He mumbled.

Fluttershy's ears perked up, "Sorry, I can't hear you."

"My name is… Discord." He said a bit louder.

Fluttershy stood up taking a few steps towards the cave and sat down. "Um… One more time." She said softly.

"Discord!" He stated. The mystery pony sounded annoyed with the pegasus, making her cringe in fear.

The pony in the cave noticed that Fluttershy was scared at his outburst. "Oh, I'm sorry! Truly sorry. I… just… I'm shy." He said softly.

Fluttershy relaxed and smiled. "It's okay, I'm shy too. In fact, you remind me of me when I met my friend Twighlight Sparkle."

"Really?" He asked.

"Oh yes." Fluttershy said nodding. She then stared at the cave, "… Are you… um, hiding?"

"I just… I don't want you to run away from me… I haven't talk to a pony in a long time." He said.

"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't do that." Fluttershy said.

He was silent for a moment, "Are you sure, I'm pretty bizarre looking."

"I'm positive." She said truthfully.

"Well… Okay then, don't say that I didn't warn you." The pony said emerging out of the cave.

Fluttershy gasped softly, he wasn't a pony. He had a long slick body like a Chinese dragon, his head was like a pony, he had a deer antler and goat horn, his front claws was a lion paw and an eagle claw, his back legs were a goat's hind leg and a lizard leg, he had wings also a bat and pegasus wing, and his tail was like a dragon's with a fluff at the end. In all of her life, Fluttershy never saw a creature like this before, but she had a feeling that she knows him from somewhere.

"Well?" The creature said, "Say it, I'm hideous, a monster, a freak of nature."

The pony frowned sadly, "Oh no no no! I don't think that at all, in fact I think you're beautiful." She smiled at him and walked forward to him and clasped his lion paw between her hooves.

Discord blushed, "R-Really?"

"Of course, as my friend Rarity says, 'Beauty is good to have, but the inside is where it counts the most'." Fluttershy answered removing her hooves from his hand.

"I wish that the other ponies thought like your pegasus friend." He said softly lowering his head.

"Oh no, Rarity isn't a pegasus she's a unicorn." She said softly.

Discord's ears perked up and he rose his head. "A unicorn? You're friends with a unicorn?" He asked as his brow rose.

"Of course. My friend that I mentioned earlier Twighlight, she's a unicorn also." Fluttershy answered.

"Don't you have any pegasus friends?" He asked curiously

"Yes, I have a pegasus friend too, her name is Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said before asking, "Why does this seem surprising to you Discord?"

"Weeeeell unicorns, pegasuses, and earth ponies don't quite get along here. Remember when those three earth ponies attacked you? You must had come from a different place if you didn't know that." Discord answered.

"Wait… you saw the earth ponies attack me?" The yellow pony asked.

Discord nodded and said, "I caught you before you hit the ground, I also bandaged up your wing."

Fluttershy blinked and looked at her right wing, it was bandaged up. She didn't notice because her wing didn't hurt.

"You fixed my wing? You saved me from falling?" Fluttershy asked stunned.

In response Discord rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

Fluttershy embraced the male dragon creature. "You're a hero! My hero!"

Discord blushed fiercely; no pony ever hugged him before.

"How can I ever repay you?" Fluttershy asked letting him go.

Discord was silent for a second before he said, "I would like to know your name."

"Oh how rude of me! My name is Fluttershy." She answered.

"Fluttershy." Discord said dreamingly, "Such a pretty name."

**(H)(E)(R)(O)**

A few minutes of talking and Discord's heart was struck by Cupid's arrow.

Love leads to obsession.

Obsession leads to jealousy.

Jealousy will destroy everything.

**(H)(E)(R)(O)**

"You see Discord, I borrowed Twighlight's book about flowers and came across an article about vapor flowers. There's no picture of them, so I came here to find them. I only have one day before Dr. Wh- I mean- my friend Time Turner comes and takes me back home." Fluttershy explained.

Discord tapped his chin with his eagle claw and started to think. After a moment he snapped his fingers when an idea came to him. "I know precisely where they're at the top of mountains a few miles from here." He said.

"How much time would that take?" Fluttershy asked.

"About a hour." Discord said.

"Oh dear, I don't think I can make that." She said a little disappointed.

"That's why you have me." Discord said picking the little pony up and put her on top of his head. Fluttershy held on to his antler and horn confused. "I would normally teleport there, but I never teleported a pony with me, I really don't want to risk it."

"O-Oh." Fluttershy said softly, thinking the worst possible outcome from making a mistake while teleporting.

"Hang on tight." Discord said before he started to flap is mismatch wings. Fluttershy 'eeped' when they descended from the ground. She rubbed her face into his fur, refusing to look down.

"Are you okay?" Discord asked confused as he flew above the night clouds.

"I-I… well… I'm afraid of… heights…" Fluttershy answered.

Discord was silent.

"Well not of heights exactly." Fluttershy said embarrassed, "It's more of falling. When I was a filly, my teacher pushed me from a high place when I wasn't ready and I fell. All of the pegasuses laughed at me… I rather be on the ground than in the air."

"Don't worry Fluttershy; I would never drop you. I'll be extra careful with you." He said smiling.

Fluttershy smiled and removed her face from his fur, "Thank you Discord, you're a good friend."

Discord blushed and smiled a bigger smile, "Thank you Fluttershy. …Do you mind if you tell me more about your friends, since we have a hour before we reached are destination?"

Fluttershy nodded and started to tell her new friend about her greatest adventure with her friends.

**(H)(E)(R)(O)**

Forty-five minutes passed and Fluttershy was finishing her story.

"So at the end when my friends and I defeated Nightmare Moon, we found out that my friend Twighlight is the element of magic, Applejack is the element of honesty, Pinkie Pie is the element of laughter, Rarity is the element of generosity, Rainbow Dash is the element of loyalty, and I am the element of kindness." Fluttershy said.

"Wow, you're friends with earth ponies too and you help defeat an ancient evil? You're incredible Fluttershy." Discord said.

Fluttershy blushed and said, "W-Well… I'm not as incredible as my friends."

"Nonsense, you're just as good." He said as he flew towards a large mountain. The air was getting colder so Fluttershy fluffed her wings to keep warm. She then snuggled into Discord's fur.

"I'm glad you think so, other ponies don't. My only friends were animals for a while and I was too scared to talk to anypony, but when I met my friends that changed." She said.

Discord nodded understanding what the little pony was saying, but Discord didn't believe that she actually had pony friends; he thought she was making all her friends and stories up so she wouldn't feel lonely, but he shrugged it off and continued to listen to his friend's stories.

**(H)(E)(R)(O)**

Once Discord was high enough to land on the peek of the mountain, he landed on cool grass.

"We're here." He said.

"Thank you Discord." Fluttershy said as she let go of his horns, but once she did she slid down his back like a slide and landed on the grass.

Discord started to laugh making Fluttershy blush. The dragon creature wrapped his tail around Fluttershy and helped her up. Fluttershy thanked him again.

"Now, let's go look for those flowers." The male creature said.

The yellow pegasus gave a nod, not noticing that Discord's tail went inside her satchel and took the flower book. He hid the book behind his back and said, "You go that way and I'll go this way. We'll shout when we find them, okay?"

"Oh… okay." Fluttershy said as she started to walk into her direction.

"Be careful." Discord said.

"I will." She said.

When she was out of sight, Discord started to look through the book of flowers. "What on earth are vapor flowers? Is it another thing she made up?" Discord asked himself before he noticed the published date on the book.

"Huh!? That can't be right! This book was published over five hundred years into the future!?" He thought as he scratched his head with his tail. Then he finally understood-Fluttershy was from the future.

"Talk about a complicated relationship…" Discord mumbled sadly. He then closed the book and started to walk towards a small group of trees.

**(H)(E)(R)(O)**

A secret is revealed.

Another downfall for the future.


End file.
